


So Gone

by NoInBetween



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoInBetween/pseuds/NoInBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Laurel accepting that they are in a real relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Gone

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, everything is the same, except the murder. Lets just pretend Laurel really did steal the trophy from Asher and Sam disappeared into the night.

The first time Frank suspected that Laurel had gotten under his skin was standing in front of his Annalise Keating and lying his ass off to the women who he respected more than anyone in his life. His blind and unceasing loyalty had never wavered, yet here he was. Covering up for a student that could very well get her disbarred. He convinced himself that he was doing it for the family _**("you know this family, Frank!")**_ , that he was doing it because the nullification idea was smart , that he was doing it because Laurel was his pick and her actions reflected on him. He certainly was not in here trying to protect her. And even if he was, it was just so he could get her naked and finally get her out of his system.

 

The second time Frank started to suspect he was feeling more than simple desire was on the front porch of his bosses office, practically begging Laurel not to go. He would try and set aside her rejection, forget all about one stupid kiss, leave her alone. Anything, _just please don't ruin your own potential career because of him_. Looking back, he would have been embarrassed at how pathetic he sounded, had it not resulted in a very hot, very public tryst against the banister. He can admit his motivations that night did involve feelings, but it was a crush. So what if he constantly thought about her? She was gorgeous and feisty and complicated. There was a lot to think about. But ultimately she was another student that would leave him and his hometown after graduation. So for now, he had a steady booty-call and an occasional date for when he actually had some free time. If he had to constantly remind himself that it was casual, well, that's just because the stress of everything with work has got his head off kilter. He knows this isn't serious.

 

Frank almost has to admit he really likes her that night she storms out of his apartment. His ex-girlfriend didn't understand what the fucking word Ex meant and potentially ruined everything. If he could just get her to answer the phone and explain, they could just pick up where they left off. He swallows down his pride and ignores the desperation in his voice as he pleads with her to just come back so they can talk. He will do anything but _**"Its too late"**_ and it cuts him like a knife. Just when he is ready to start drinking and maybe actually think about this relationship, shes at his door looking like someone ran over her puppy. Shes talking a mile a minute through her tears and he makes out that she had a meltdown and stole Ashers trophy. Hes torn between feeling sympathetic towards her mental state and wanting to laugh. Of course Laurel would think shes some kind of terrible criminal for snatching a useless trophy from douche-face. He chooses to try and keep his smile in check, reassuring her that it would be okay and he will take care of this. When he finally gets her calmed down, he manages to explain the situation with Sasha and she accepts his story. Whether shes too tired to accept anything at less than face value or if she truly believes him, he doesn't know and doesn't care. The tables have turned right again, and hes been saved from having to analyze his feelings. Hes back to his casual, definitely-not-serious-relationship. So what if his chest hurt at the sight of betrayal in her eyes, or that it mended itself tenfold at the sight of complete gratitude shining through them later? Hes a man goddammit, not wanting to see a woman cry and loving to play hero was part of his nature.

 

7 days and 2 sleepovers later, Frank finds himself at the grocery store raging an inner battle on whether or not he has to admit that Laurels more than a casual hookup. The current issue is that every-time she actually falls asleep at his house, she rushes out the door first thing in the morning, despite his requests that she join him for breakfast and coffee. He makes a little joke about it when he has her alone at work (teasing, he definitely wasn't digging for an answer), and she fesses up to hating his coffee. Apparently a gallon size tin of Folgers _**"isn't real coffee, its tar"**_ and she just cannot make it through a day at work without her allotted levels of caffeine. When he realizes hes missing quality morning time with her over something as simple as her cutting him short to make time for a coffee run, he finds himself at the grocery store almost on autopilot. Easy fix. So, maybe wanting to spend time with her post-sex and wanting to start his day with her isn't exactly in the realms of "casual". But its not like this is a big deal. He will buy the damned $18 dollars per 12oz, Certified Fair Trade, organic coffee. He wants to be a good host after all.

 

  
 **"Can you believe that they are actually tearing out pages of district approved biology books, just to avoid teaching girls that they have more options that abstinence?"**

Its 2 fucking 15 am and Laurel is talking about the sex education provided to highschoolers in freaking Arizona. Shes not from Arizona, he doesn't believe she has any desire to live in Arizona, She isn't a teacher and she has no kids in the school district. He _should_ be annoyed as hell that she is keeping him awake to complain about things that mean absolutely nothing to him, but he cant quite work up the anger. See, when he first met her, he thought her ideas and goodness and desire for change were cute. Naive even. He fully expected her to turn and run home the minute she was faced with any roadblocks. But ever since the day he called her out for being an idealist, hes learned that she is more than some hipster kid from Brown. Making the world a better place and helping people wasn't just an idea, it was her passion. He respected that about her, but there _should_ be limits. He _should_ tell her to turn off the light and her phone and go to sleep. Shes interrupting a rare night that he could have potentially gotten a full 8 hours. He _should_ kick her to the couch or her own apartment if she wants to bitch about politics and feminism and religion in middle of the night. He _should_ be mad about this turn of events. He _shouldn't_ be getting aroused by the fire in her eyes and the passion in her voice and he _shouldn't_ be resisting the urge to kiss her right now. Hes working up the energy to get annoyed and cut her off....  
 _ **"Frank, this can not be ignored. Someone has to advocate for these kids. What should we do about this?"**_  
And then the "we" she (maybe) subconsciously added knocked the sail from his winds and stopped him in his tracks. Because now shes included him in her plans to change the world and the only thing he can feel is this fuzzy type of warmth in his chest. We. We. We. He loved the sound of it and for a brief moment he could see them conquering the world. She can cut down naysayers with her words, and him with his fists and they could be unstoppable. He was so distracted that when he finally opened his mouth to speak, a sincere **"What can I do to help?"** fell from his lips instead of his planned request for quiet. He was well beyond the point of being able to forget her when she eventually left, he couldn't even deny it to himself.

 

The final nail in the coffin happened when Laurel wasn't even around. She had nothing to do with the conversation Asher, Wes and Conner were having about the news playing in the office/living room. He usually just tuned them out, but he heard Ashers comment about what women were wearing when they were catcalled, and he found himself out of his seat and directly in the middle of the conversation. As he is putting a shocked Asher in his place about victim blaming and womens rights to their own bodies, he could feel the stares from the other students. He could even clearly think to himself that this is so completely out for character for him and that he is completely whipped, but his brain and mouth were on two wave lengths and he continued to educate Asher on feminism. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as he finished his impromptu speech and the three other males eyed him like he had two heads. Without another word he turned on his heels and shut himself in Annalieses empty office. He was so fucking gone with Laurel and he knew it.


End file.
